In this Moment
by pinklemons12
Summary: Gale/Katniss oneshot. Pure mush :  AU


_**In this Moment**_

I'm sitting at a dark oak table, flipping through the music selections that the DJ has on file. I can feel the heat radiating off the dance floor; I can see the couple swaying and turning on the gym-esque floor. I can feel a slight breeze from the open window along my legs as it moves my navy skirt. I stretch down my white sleeves of my light sweater. A dark haired 20 something comes up to me. He starts blabbing on about some trip that he just came back from. He puts his hand on my back; it sends the butterflies in my stomach all a flutter. I move slightly to push him off, not wanting to appear too eager for this guy to rip my sweater off and take me right there on the DJ's turntable. He backs off, still chatting to me about this trip where he performed a lot of charity for the elderly. He leans over me, his arm touching mine, as he looks over the music along with me.

"Which song are you thinkin' about?" His deep voice runs over those words like velvet.

"I'm not sure, there are so many to choose from," My voice sounds like a child's despite my 21 years.

"Hmm, well," His arm is suddenly around my shoulders; his fingers dancing along my sleeve. I shrug a bit; but his arm remains locked around me. "How 'bout I pick one?" His smile makes me go weak; thank goodness I am already sitting down.

"Hey, Gale!" A blonde in a short skirt and low cut plaid shirt comes our way. His arm is gone from around me and suddenly go around her peeking midriff.

"Hey, Jessica." He lets go of her and steps back two paces. She walks forward almost three, her flats dancing along and her ample chest pressing against his chest. I feel the pangs of jealousy, but only because she is making a move on _my_ Gale. As my friend, she should know by now that I am crazy over this man. She always gets her way; I honestly shouldn't be surprised.

I can feel tears pricking my eyes and got up from the table. "I'll see ya around, Gale." I smile at him, hoping that he won't see my eyes beginning to go red. His smile fades, and concern crosses his face, but he doesn't move towards me. I can see Jessica eye Gale up and down, her legs crossing in front of her, leaning towards him to give him a better view of her chest. She puts her hand on his shoulder, pressing him to dance with her.

I walk towards the exit, knowing the bathroom would be on my right hand side. I push the door open and my nose is assalted by the mix of a hundred different perfumes. I check my reflection in the mirror and see that my eyes are not that red, just in need of a splash of water. My chestnut hair is down, out of the normal braid, and set in waves. My eyes are lined lightly with deep brown eyeliner and with a smidge of gold eyeshadow. Black mascara completes the image, but I still look like myself. Though I do not wear makeup, ever, I am glad that the traitor tears have not ruined my careful application. I adjust my sweater, smooth my skirt, and pinch my cheeks to give them back their color. I pull the bathroom door open, and Jessica is standing there, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Hey, Kat," She waltzes into the room and pulls out lip gloss from her purse. She's applying the gloss and her eyes move over my white sweater and navy skirt. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't come over to help you get ready. Maybe I can fix your outfit here." She puts down the gloss and moves over to me. I step back.

"Nope, that's fine. I'm comfortable," I start to trip over my gold sandals and catch myself on the wall. I can hear Jessica laughing behind me. I pull the door open and stomp back to the dance floor. Amy comes over to me, her face concerned.

"Are you ok, Kat?" Her puts her manicured hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, just Jessica," I refuse to be hurt by this betrayal. Amy knows that I want nothing more than to never speak to Jessica again, but she also knows that I'm struggling with that upcoming conversation.

"Well, I know something that will cheer you up," Her green eyes light up and flick over to my left. I can see Gale sitting on a chair against the wall, concentrating on Amy and I. I can feel his gaze move over me.

"Gale? " I am cautiously optimistic. I can feel a smile cross my lips; I try to control it, but it's impossible. I excuse myself from Amy and move back to the DJ table. I search for a song again.

"So, where were we?" Gale moves his arms around me again and it feels like we never left this moment. I slide my finger down the list of songs, not answering his questions. He puts his hand on mine, stopping it halfway down the page. I turn in my seat and find myself face to face with the most handsome face in the world.

Gale leaves me for the smallest moment to whisper the music selection to the DJ. Gale picks me up from my seat and my legs find themselves wrapped around his waist. He carries me to the middle of the dance floor and sets me on his feet. I laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" Gale laughs as well. His smile is perfect.

"It's almost too perfect," I smile and look down at my feet.

"It's going to sound corny, forgive me, but you're perfect," I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks. He puts two fingers under my chin. He makes me look at him and brings my lips to his. He kisses me gently and only for a moment. The song he chose begins.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<em>

"Really, Gale?" I give him a smirk and find the courage in myself to kiss him again. He sways and dances with me still on his feet. He wraps his fingers in my hair and his other holds my waist. I lean into him and breathe in his intoxicating cologne. I open my eyes and see Jessica on the other side of the gym. Her arms are crossed and her eyes are angry. I realize in that moment that the conversation has been had and she no longer matters. I see Amy smiling at me from a far and gives me a small thumbs up.

"You're gorgeous, Katnip," Gale uses his pet name for me and makes me grin. I reciprocate the compliment and lean into him again.

"Hey, Kat?" He pulls me out from him a bit and looks at me with a look that only Gale could give. The butterflies are going crazy again.

"Yea?" I barely the word out and his lips are on mine. There's no better feeling than being kissed, really kissed, for the first time.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>And I don't want to miss a thing_


End file.
